familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nova Crnja
} | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and Commune | image_skyline = Mcser1.jpg | image_caption = The Saint Agatha Virgin and Martyr Catholic Church | image_shield = COA_Zitiste.png | image_flag = | image_map = Nova Crnja Mun.png | map_caption = Map of Nova Crnja commune | mapsize = | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Nova Crnja within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Nova Crnja within Serbia | latd = 45 |latm =40|lats = 04 |latNS =N | longd = 20 |longm=36 |longs= 11 |longEW=E | coordinates_region = RS | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Central Banat | established_title = Founded | established_date = 1792 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | parts_type = Subordonated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Aleksandrovo | p2 = Vojvoda Stepa | p3 = Radojevo | p4 = Srpska Crnja | p5 = Toba (Hungarian: Tóba) | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10 = | p11 = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Pera Milankov | leader_party = !-- square kilometers --> | area_total_km2 = 273.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 70 | area_footnotes = | population_blank1_title = Village | population_blank1 = 1 491 | population_blank2_title = Commune | population_blank2 = 10 272 | population_as_of = 2011 census | population_density_km2 = | population_footnotes = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 23218 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 23 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = ZR | website = http://www.sonovacrnja.org.rs/ }} Nova Crnja ( or Нова Црња, , ) is a village and municipality in Central Banat District of Vojvodina, Serbia. The village has a population of 1,491, while Nova Crnja municipality has 10,272 inhabitants. Inhabited places Nova Crnja municipality includes the following villages: *Nova Crnja *Aleksandrovo *Vojvoda Stepa *Radojevo *Srpska Crnja *Toba (Hungarian: Tóba) Although the village of Nova Crnja is a seat of municipality, the largest of these villages is Srpska Crnja. Before 1961, there was one more village in the municipality, which was abandoned because of groundwater. The name of the village was Molin. Historical population Population of the village in different censuses: *1948: 3,105 *1953: 3,310 *1961: 3,317 *1971: 2,911 *1981: 2,739 *1991: 2,353 *2002: 1,861 Demographics (2011 census) Ethnic groups in the municipality The population of the Nova Crnja municipality is composed of: *Serbs (67.39%) *Hungarians (17.71%) *Gypsies (9.89%) *Others and undeclared (5.01%) Settlements by ethnic majority Places with Serb ethnic majority are: Aleksandrovo, Vojvoda Stepa, Radojevo, and Srpska Crnja, while places with Hungarian ethnic majority are: Nova Crnja (Hungarian: Magyarcsernye) and Toba (Hungarian: Tóba). Ethnic groups in the village The population of the Nova Crnja village is composed of: *Hungarians (84.58%) *Serbs (6.02%) *Others. Twin cities * Nagyszénás, Hungary * Jimbolia, Romania See also *Municipalities of Serbia *List of places in Serbia *List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina *Central Banat District References Category:Nova Crnja Category:Settlements in Serbian Banat Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Communes and cities of Vojvodina Category:Central Banat District [in 1792 Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia